Funds are requested for three shared instruments to greatly improve pre-, intra-, and post- operative ocular imaging in experimental animals to: 1) allow detailed preoperative planning and assessment of baseline values; 2) improve outcomes of intraocular procedures minimizing surgical complications; 3) assure a complete assessment of eye health for postoperative care; 4) greatly enhance quantitative assessment of physiological/pathological processes and research/treatment outcomes. Specifically, we request: 1) Zeiss Lumera 700 ReScan system with Resight 700 operating microscope with intraoperative optical coherence tomography (OCT) imaging (1400 hrs annually); 2) FLEX Module Spectralis OCT2 System for imaging the retina and optic nerve head in animals at various body positions (1600 hrs annually); 3) Anterior Segment CASIA SS-1000 swept source OCT for imaging the cornea, iris, and lens in large animals, as well as the whole eye in small animals (1600 hrs annually). The research of 12 NIH-funded UAB faculty members critically needs the requested equipment to enhance and push forward their collective research programs. This requested equipment forms a synergistic cluster for the proposed user group, who are investigating glaucoma, myopia, gene therapy, stem cells, retinal biology, and central visual projections. The use of these instruments will speed development of strategies to understand basic disease mechanisms and develop new therapies to improve human health. Specifically, intraoperatively, the Zeiss Lumera 700 ReScan system will allow us to perform OCT-guided ocular surgical procedures with greater accuracy, and with the ability to precisely document the locations of injections, instruments and implants. Pre- and postoperatively, the FLEX Module Spectralis Tracking OCT System and the Anterior Segment CASIA SS-1000 swept source OCT will allow us to quantitatively assess the characteristics and health of the retina, RPE, choroid, and optic nerve head, as well as anterior chamber structures (lens, cornea, iris, trabecular meshwork) in vivo. Together, these instruments will allow us to quantitatively assess the health, experimental treatment, damage, recovery, and/or inflammation of ocular tissues and structures preceding, during, and following a wide array of ocular procedures that are central to the success of the NIH-funded user group. Thus, this equipment will undoubtedly strengthen the research programs of the participating faculty and accelerate translation of experimental therapeutics into humans. The instruments will be housed in a university-wide core facility for ocular phenotyping. The PI has a demonstrated track record of over 20 years of administration, and of successfully managing core and departmental services.